Display units used to display and illustrate merchandise must be inexpensive, yet of relatively sturdy construction in order that a great many of the displayed units can be used while at the same time withstanding severe abuse so that the displayed commodities are retained in a predetermined spaced displayed relationship. An additional requirement for display devices is that they have a capacity sufficiently large to permit sufficient numbers of the commodities to be shown at one time so that the store management does not continually replenish the supply of its displayed articles. Stocking and restocking problems are alleviated by having a large capacity display device, but the display device must be sufficiently spaceous to accommodate the merchandise in the manner readily visible to the potential purchaser. This is a problem where the merchandise to be displayed is large. Particularly, displays of automotive merchandise including such items as fan belts and the like present a real problem for the merchandiser.